Events
by mrmuscle
Summary: What happens when a loved one is under a false idenity. find out inside.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

No Own JN. Read and review. Sorry about no new content, this is the first time i've been on since i've been grounded.

* * *

Events

Chapter 1: First Impressions

It is one week before the science fair. The class, taught by Ms. Fowl, is half-asleep, until their three 'o clock dismissal bell rings, waking them up. The class gets up to leave, but Ms. Fowl stop them, but only for a moment.

"Wait children, I have an announcement. The science fair is in a week, and your project will be 'transportation' themed. Another thing is that you must do your projects with a partner. You are now dismissed."

The class starts to pile out of the room, and out of the building. Our heroes and heroines exit the building, but instead of riding the bus, they decide to walk home.

"Hey, where has Carl been?" asked Libby.

"He moved a week ago," answered Jimmy.

"I wish he was here to see this!" said Libby and Sheen simultaneously.

"See what?" asked Jimmy and Cindy, confused.

"See what you ask? To see what kind of couple you two have turned into." answered Libby.

It's true. Jimmy and Cindy have gotten over their love-hate thing, and have become a couple. They finally admitted that they loved each other, and things have been going steady ever since.

"Ya" said Jimmy and Cindy together, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, we have to go. Libby and I are going to start on our science fair project. See ya later!" said Sheen.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Sheen and Libby leave for Sheen's house, walking hand-in-hand. Jimmy and Cindy say goodbye and keep walking to their own houses.

"So, do you have a partner for your science fair project?" asked Jimmy.

"No, not yet. Why, do you want to be my partner?" asked Cindy.

"Kind of." answered Jimmy, blood flowing into his cheeks.

"I'd love to be your partner!" said Cindy, excitedly.

"Great! I mean, thank you. We should stop at your house, so you can tell your parents." said Jimmy, with a gentle smile.

Jimmy and Cindy walk hand-in-hand to Cindy's house. Cindy was about to go into her house, but something stopped her.

"Wait, before you go in, I want to give you something." said Jimmy.

Jimmy then kisses Cindy. The kiss was intense, despite the fact that it was short. As soon as the kiss was over, Jimmy and Cindy both blush. Cindy and Jimmy stand for a moment; Jimmy stands slightly embarrassed at his sudden imbalance of hormones, and Cindy stands slightly in shock. Before Jimmy can apologize for the kiss, Cindy walks into her house with a smile, giving Jimmy the message that the apology was unnecessary. 15 minutes later, Cindy walks out of her house, looking like a goddess, at least in Jimmy's eyes.

"Cindy, you look beautiful!" exclaimed Jimmy.

"Thanks! We should get going." said Cindy.

Jimmy looks (more like stares) at her for a moment, then takes her hand and heads to his house.

Before they go in, Jimmy says "Cindy, before we go in, I have to tell you something. My cousin is living with us, and she doesn't like other females that much. Maybe I should…"

"Maybe you should what?" asked a mysterious voice.

Jimmy quickly turns around.

"Joy, I didn't see you there!" exclaimed Jimmy.

"Ya, well maybe you should look next time. Hey, who is that? It's a female. You know how I feel about other females." said Joy, rage burning in her eyes.

"I know how you feel about other females, Joy. She is my girlfriend, and she is here to help me on a science fair project." explained Jimmy.

"She's what?" asked Joy, who looks ready to attack Cindy.

"Cindy, lets get out of here before we get hurt! Hurry to my lab!" said Jimmy, who begins running to his lab.

Cindy, taking Jimmy's advice, sprints to the lab. Joy is chasing after both of them with incredible speed. Jimmy quickly opens the lab door. Cindy quickly follows Jimmy into the lab, and closes the door, preventing Joy from hurting both of them.

Joy tries to get into the lab for five minutes, then leaves, frustrated. Once Joy leaves the area of the lab, Jimmy and Cindy have a conversation.

"Is that really your cousin?" asked Cindy, bewildered and in disbelief.

"Ya, that my cousin. I can barely believe it myself." said Jimmy.

"Why is she so mean?" asked Cindy, fear present in her voice.

"It's a long story. Joy, my cousin, was in a terrible car accident, which tragically killed her parents. The driver, a female, was drunk, and was a preteen. She also perished in the accident. Ever since the accident, Joy has hated every non-adult female." explained Jimmy.

"So how did she end up living with you?" asked Cindy, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Well, since the accident, Joy has been traveling from foster home to foster home. My parents felt bad, so they took her in, but luckily only until she can establish herself into the real world." said Jimmy.

"That sounds more like a curse than a blessing. How do put up with her?" asked Cindy, who no longer has any sympathy for Joy.

"Normally, I don't have to put up with her. Normally, I only go to the house to eat and sleep, although I'm working on a solution for that problem. I only went to the house today to tell my parents you're here, which I still need to do, so if you'll excuse me for a brief moment, I'll inform them that you're here." said Jimmy, who then leaves the room.

_How do he put up with it?_

5 minutes later, Jimmy comes back into the room with two Purple Flurps. He comes back only to see Cindy fist fighting with Joy. Jimmy drops the pops and runs to his computer counsel, where he pushes a button, a button that removes Joy immediately from the lab. As soon as Joy leaves, Jimmy examines Cindy, to see how much damage was done during the fighting. It was bad. Cindy had cuts all over her body. She also had a deep gash in her forehead and a black eye. Jimmy quickly sits Cindy down on the couch and quickly wraps her head in a long bandage. He then calls 911. A few minutes later, Cindy is taken to the hospital, in an ambulance, with Jimmy by her side. This was not the day either of them had planned, but one thing's for sure. Joy is going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2: False Identity and First Murd

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 2: False Identity and First Murder

Minutes later, Jimmy and Cindy have arrived at the hospital. Cindy is taken to the emergency room, Jimmy quickly following. Moments later, after a few shots and stitches, Cindy is in stable condition. At that time, Jimmy is taken out of the room for police questioning.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked the police officer.

"Of course…"

Jimmy tells his story. He tells the officer about Joy, her problem with other females, and about the attack.

"…and that's what happened." finished Jimmy.

"Did you say the attacker was Joy Neutron?" asked the police officer.

Jimmy nods his head yes.

"Sir, Joy Neutron died 3 months ago. That hasn't been the person you've been living with." said the police officer.

At that news, Jimmy almost faints, but he manages to chock out, "Then who have I been living with?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. Rick, get over here!" commanded the officer.

Another police officer walks over to them.

"Rick, I want this kid, his friends and family under 24 hour police protection! I also want a search warrant. Whoever attacked the young miss in there is under a false identity. This gentleman claims his cousin, Joy Neutron, is the attacker, but that's impossible, since she died 3 months ago. Call the station and tell them what is going on. I protect this gentleman and his girlfriend. Now go!" commanded the officer.

Rick quickly phones the station and tells them what is going on and what his partner, Tom, said to do. Tom and Jimmy enter Cindy's room, and explain the situation to her. Cindy goes wide-eyed and her heart rate starts to increase, alerting the nurses and doctors. Cindy is now in a panic, and her heart rate is almost to the stage of a heart attack. The nurses and doctors enter the room. Tom explains what happened as the nurses and doctors try to calm Cindy down. Cindy, after a few moments, calms down. Once she calms down, Rick enters the room. He and Tom make sure the doctors and nurses were certified; they were. Jimmy also uses his evil detector to make sure they all had good intentions; they did. The nurses and doctors leave the room, leaving the two children and the two officers to talk.

"What's the news?" asked Tom.

"We've sent officers to the Neutron Residence, The Folfax Residence, The Estabaz Residence, and The Vortex Residence. We should have confirmation soon." replied Rick.

As soon as he said that, Rick's phone begins to ring. He answers the phone and listens intently. As soon as the station hangs up the phone, Rick almost drops his phone.

"What's the word?" asked Tom.

"Well the Vortex family, the Folfax family, and the Estabaz family are fine and are under police protection, but…"

"But what?" asked Tom.

Rick turns to Jimmy.

"…But your family, Jimmy Neutron, has been murdered." said Rick.

At that message, Jimmy begins to cry.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gathering

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Gathering

"Poor kid!" said Tom. "Rick, summon one of the doctors in here."

Rick does what he is told and leaves the room in search for a doctor. 30 seconds later, Rick enters the room with one of the doctors from before.

"Here we go, one doctor, as you requested." said Rick.

"Thank you, Rick. Doctor, what is your name?" asked Tom.

"My name is Richard."

"Richard, how soon can Cindy get out of here?" asked Tom.

"She can get out of here right now, if need be." answered Richard.

"Richard, as of this moment, you are now off duty. Pick up some medical equipment, you are now coming with us." said Tom.

Richard nods his head and leaves the room. A few minutes later, he returns to the room, with some portable medical equipment.

"Richard, unhook Cindy's IV and other medical equipment, so we can leave." said Tom. "Rick, call the station and tell them to tell the other officers, the ones at the residences, to meet at the station. Tell them to bring the residences with them. I also want a search party at the Neutron residence. Whoever did this disturbing act is going to be brought to justice. I want any clues as to who did this and any other clues reported to the station as soon as it's available. Now go!"

Rick does as he is told and calls the police station. Once he is done, he, his partner Tom, Jimmy, Cindy, and Richard exit the hospital and enter the police car; Tom is driving, Rick is in the passenger seat, and Jimmy, Cindy, and Richard are in the back. Tom puts on the police sirens and speeds to the police station. While they are going to the police station, Jimmy and Cindy are praying for the safety of their friends and their friends' families. Cindy also prays for the safety of her own family, while Jimmy is praying that god accepts his family into heaven. As soon as they are done praying, they hear the police sirens go off, signaling that they have arrived at the police station. Tom parks the car. The five exit the car and enter the police station.

"Is that them?" an officer asks.

"Ya, it's them. Any news about who commited the atrocities or how they commited them?" asked Tom.

"No, but we have a team at the residence, looking for the answers. As for the warrant, it has been secured. As for the other residences, they're on their way, with police escorts." said the officer.

"Thanks for the update, Mike. Keep me informed on any other updates." said Tom.

As the officers were conversing, Jimmy and Cindy sit down, egarly awaiting the arrival of their friends.

Richard says "I have to use the restroom."

"Okay, but not without a police escort. It's for safety reasons. Rick, will you escort him to the facilities?" asked Tom.

Rick nods his head yes and escorts Richard to the facilities.

As soon as Rick leaves with Richard, some people enter the station.

"Thanks God your alright!" exclaimed Cindy and Jimmy simultaneously.

At the station doors stood Libby and her family, Sheen and his family, and Cindy's family. They all slowly enter the station, obviously scared.

"What happened?" asked a scared Libby.

Tom and Rick explain what happened, with Jimmy and Cindy cutting in every now and then. When they are finished, everyone has a moment of silence, to value Jimmy's loved ones. That silence is broken when Mike says some updates on the case.

"Sorry to inturrupt your silent moaning over the recently deceased, but I have some updates."

"What is it?" asked Tom.

"We have confermation on how the parents of Jimmy Neutron died. They died at 3:30 pm…" said Mike, before he was interrupted.

"Wait, we'll talk in another room. Jimmy, if you would, please follow me. Rick, watch over the rest of them." commanded Tom.

At that, Tom and Jimmy leave the room, following Mike. When they were out of earshot, Mike continues his story.

"Jimmy this may be hard to here, but… do you want to here how your parents died?" asked Mike, kindy and compassionately.

Jimmy nods his head yes, although deep down, he really doesn't want to hear the answer.

"Okay. Your mom died by suffication, apparently she was hanging on a rope from the rafters. Your dad died by a bullet to the head. I'm sorry you had to hear that, but it's only right for you to know." said Mike, who is stuggleing to keep his professional composer.

Without another word, the three walk back into the other room. Jimmy has burst into tears again, and is making no effort to hide it.

Meanwhile, in the other room, the police are questioning the recently arrived.

"Okay, I'm going to ask all of you, one at a time, what you were doing at 3:30 pm today. We'll start with you, Mr. Estabaz." said Rick.

"Well, I was at work when some police officers came in and told me that, due to an emergency, I had to come to the police station. He also said I was not under arrest!" said Mr. Estabaz defensively. "I also know that everyone's parents, except for Cindy's mom and Jimmy's parents work at the same place I work at, on the same shift too."

The other officers nod their heads yes, signaling that was the truth. Before anything else could be said, Mike interrupts the conversation.

"Guys, we have the FBI on the videocom. Appeantly, they have taken up the case, and have some updates." said Mike, who puts the FBI on the videocom.

"Before we give any updates on the case, we need to hear your side of the story, and any updates you may have heard already." said the FBI agent.

Everybody tells the agent their stories; Jimmy and Cindy were in the lab and Cindy was fighting "Joy", Sheen and Libby were playing a videogame and thinking of science fair project ideas, Cindy's mom was bike riding, and the rest of them were at work. The police tell the FBI agent about the updates they have already received.

"Okay, now for the stuff you don't know. We have confermation that all of your enemies, at least the ones you've reported, are all dead. We have no leads. There are no fingerprints or footprints. Worst of all, the house is completely empty. Oh No! We now have reports that Jimmy Neutron's lab has been broken into and has been stripped of everything. Ugg, this case is going nowhere! Nonetheless, the entire police department and the people they are watching over are to report to Area 86 for solid protection. Bring weapons; whoever is doing this is armed and highly dangerous. The armed truck we sent over should be arriving any minute now." said the extremely frustrated FBI agent.

The entire building hears police sirens going off.

"That must be them. Move out, and be careful." said the FBI agent.

The videocom goes off. The police department exits, along with the four friends and most of their families. They all enter the truck, and are each presented with a weapon on their way in. After cheaking to make sure everybody was in the truck, which everybody was, the truck closes and moves out to its desination.


	4. Chapter 4: Far From The Norm

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 4: Far From The Norm

On the other side of the world, at Shangra-Llama, Yow-Yee is enacting his revenge. He is not enacting his revenge alone, however, he is enacting it with a few friends, Carl Weezer and his parents. Why were Carl and his parents helping Yow-Yee? It is because Carl and his family were tired of being made fun of for being themselves, so they decided to move to Shangra-Llama, but not before leaving a "surprize" for the people of America. Nonetheless, once they arrived at Shangra-Llama, things didn't change. They were still made fun of, not for being themselves, but for being fat. Apparently, weight is an important in Shangra-Llama, and fat people don't take very well. So, being shun from society again, Carl and his folks met with Yow-Yee and decided to enact some revenge. So, Yow-Yee trained Carl and his parents in the ninja art. After 3 days, they started attacking everything in sight; people, animals, plants; everything except llamas. Soon, everything is in flames and there are almost no survivors. At that moment, Carl and his parents have a change of heart. They call to Yow-Yee.

"I can't do this anymore, and neither can my parents. This isn't who we are. We won't hurt anymore-innocent people, no matter how much they hurt us. We will kill no more, unless absolutely nessacary." said Carl with such bravery, that it would be unbelievable if you didn't see it with your own eyes.

At that point, Yow-Yee and two ninjas go into an attack formation. Carl and his parents do the same.

"If that is how your going to be, I'll have to kill you too!" said Yow-Yee.

Yow-Yee and the two ninjas start to charge at Carl and his parents, pulling out their swords in the process. Carl and his parents pull out their swords and attack. The two groups battle, their swords clicking on eack other, sparking when they touch. They battle for minutes. With one final attempt for victory, the two groups thrust their swords into each other. All six people fall into a pool of their own blood, dead.

The survivors gasp at the sight before them. Their enemies, killed by one anothers swords, lie before them. They quickly put out the fires and then pray for the dead, including their enemies. They then bury their enemies. Yow-Yee and the ninjas are buried without tombstones, but Carl and his parents are buried with tombstones.

Their tombstones say "For an enemy, both good and bad with a heart of gold, but with a heart of love and human kindness. May you rest in peace."


End file.
